Inominável
by Malu Chan
Summary: "Sério, Potter, você precisa superar essa sua negação" .Draco/Harry. .continuação de Lumus. .Projeto Sectusempra de Amor Não Dói - 3edição.


**Título:** Inominável  
**Autor:** Malu Chan  
**Sinopse:** "Sério, Potter, você precisa superar essa sua negação"  
**Ship:** Draco/Harry  
**Gênero:** Romance  
**Classificação:** M  
**Observação:** Fanfic escrita para o Projeto Sectusempra de Amor Não Dói – 3ª edição do Fórum 6V. Razão pinhônica escolhida: _8 – Porque Tensão Sexual Não Resolvida precisa virar Tensão Sexual Resolvida._

**N/a:** Essa fic é uma continuação da fic "Lumus", disponível no meu perfil.

* * *

**Inomináv****e****l**  
_by Malu Chan_

- Então, você vai finalmente explicar o que aconteceu naquele dia? – uma semana havia passado desde o incidente na boate e mesmo assim Harry não dissera nenhuma palavra sobre o assunto. Rony já estava quase ficando cansado de perguntar, mas não desistia – nas raras vezes que o amigo não conseguia fugir, ele o pressionava na tentativa de obter respostas. Hermione dizia para ele parar de atormentar o outro, mas ele não lhe dava muita bola.

- Você estava lá também, viu o que houve... – resmungou. Já estava um pouco farto das perguntas de Rony. Será que o ruivo não via que ele não ia comentar sobre aquilo? As coisas já estavam confusas demais sem ele revirando aquelas memórias.

- Mas, Harry...

- Olha, Rony – o moreno retirou os óculos e coçou os olhos. – Eu não sei o que aconteceu, ok? Só... aconteceu! Não tenho como explicar e nem sei se eu quero, ta legal? Agora, será que dá pra deixar esse assunto de lado?

- Muito bom, senhores, é bom deixar seus assuntos particulares de lado – a voz poderosa do chefe do Departamento de Aurores soou no cubículo que os dois dividiam. – Tenho uma missão para os senhores e preciso de toda sua atenção...

**x.x**

Harry gostava de casamentos. Eles o faziam lembrar de seus pais, não importando em que época fosse. Ele procurava ir ao maior número deles que podia, desde o fim da guerra. Contudo, quando Zabini, agora um de seus colegas de Departamento, lhe convidou para o seu casamento com Pansy Parkinson, ele pensou seriamente em não ir. A possibilidade de – finalmente – encontrar com Draco Malfoy depois de todos aqueles meses era terrivelmente assustadora.

E impressionantemente atraente.

**x.x**

- Eu não devia ter vindo – resmungou o moreno para si mesmo pela quinta vez desde que chegara ao local da festa. A cerimônia de ligação entre Zabini e Parkinson fora rápida, mas muito bonita. O problema do homem, infelizmente, não era esse.

Logo que ele havia chegado, Harry dera de cara com quem menos gostaria de encontrar: Draco Malfoy. O loiro estava muito bonito, com suas vestes pretas formais e, apesar da seriedade, ainda era possível ver os traços daquele homem sexy que havia conquistado metade de uma boate meses atrás.

Os dois se cumprimentaram com um aperto de mão que levou arrepios à coluna de Harry e não mais se falaram. Mesmo assim, a presença do outro era o suficiente para deixar o moreno irritado o tempo todo.

Ele estava irritado e disperso, e a toda hora verde e cinza se encontravam como se por acaso – pena que não havia acaso nenhum ali, quando ambos se esforçavam para se evitar, mas não conseguiam tirar os olhos um do outro.

Quando sua irritação chegou ao máximo, Harry decidiu, por bem, ir embora dali. Não havia passado muito tempo desde que a festa começara, mas ele não conseguia mais suportar. Se continuasse por mais tempo, era bem capaz de começar um briga.

Ou qualquer coisa assim.

**x.x**

- Eu não sou gay, eu não sou gay, eu não sou gay... – Harry repetia o mantra enquanto se encarava pelo espelho do banheiro. Havia chegado em casa há muito tempo, tomado um banho e tentado relaxar. Até agora – e já era quase meia noite – ele não conseguira.

As imagens da boate, que ele por tanto tempo conseguira fazer sumir de sua mente, não paravam de passar por seus olhos. Misturadas à figura do loiro naquela noite, elas passavam pela sua cabeça a uma velocidade assustadora causando reações em seu corpo que ele não estava acostumado a ter quando pensava em outro homem.

- EU NÃO SOU GAY! – gritou ele com o punho fechado – punho este que foi direto ao encontro do espelho. O banheiro se encheu de cacos, que voaram para todos os lados, e a pia foi lentamente se manchando de vermelho.

Finalmente algo para se concentrar e distraí-lo _daquilo._

**x.x**

- Eu não sei o que está acontecendo comigo, Hermione – ele finalmente desabafou. Desde que os dois sentaram no café trouxa que havia perto do Ministério falaram sobre o tempo, a família dela, os Weasley e os tempos de colégio. Mas nenhum desses era o assunto que Harry realmente gostaria de falar com a amiga quando mandou aquela coruja. – Eu acho que estou ficando louco... Desde aquele dia na boate eu fico pensando em coisas que não deveria. Caramba! Eu não consigo parar de pensar _nele_, Mi... Eu devo estar sob a influência de um feitiço, ou sei lá...

A garota permaneceu em silêncio por algum tempo, fazendo com que Harry ficasse cada vez mais nervoso. – Você não está enfeitiçado, Harry, sabe disso – disse ela simplesmente.

- Mas então o que está acontecendo comigo? – ele soava desesperado.

- Eu não sei. Você pode estar só... curioso – Hermione parecia cautelosa, como se não quisesse magoar os sentimentos do amigo. – Mas você é meio obcecado por Malfoy desde a escola, então...

- Como assim obcecado?

- Vamos encarar os fatos, Harry. Nosso sexto ano, se lembra? Era realmente meio esquisito, porque você não parava de persegui-lo.

- Mas isso era porque eu sabia que ele estava fazendo algo de errado! Ele tentou matar Dumbledore, o que provou que eu estava certo!

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha. – Tem certeza de que era somente isso?

**x.x**

- Está atrasado, Potter.

O auror deu um pulo, virando-se imediatamente com a varinha a postos em um milésimo de segundo. "Que diabos...?". Fagulhas vermelhas saíam da ponta da madeira, indicando o começo do feitiço que ele quase pronunciara.

Interrompeu a magia quando viu quem era, mas não abaixou a varinha. Sua mente trabalhava mais rápido agora, visualizando os detalhes do quarto. A porta estava à sua esquerda, atrás da pessoa que falara consigo. Havia uma janela à sua frente e uma porta aberta à sua direita, onde ele podia vislumbrar um pedaço do banheiro. Duas camas de solteiro bem simples.

- O que faz aqui, Malfoy? – perguntou Harry seriamente.

O outro parecia não ligar para o fato de estar sob a mira dele. – Estou esperando você. E você está atrasado, como eu já disse.

- Não, não estou. E isso não lhe interessa. Eu devia encontrar um Inominável aqui.

- E eu sou o que, Potter? Um elfo-doméstico?

O choque foi grande o suficiente para fazer Harry baixar o braço da varinha. – Você? Trabalhando no Ministério?

- É claro que sim, Potter. E agora que você já demonstrou toda a sua inteligência, será que poderia se sentar para eu te passar os detalhes da missão?

O moreno ainda estava confuso e meio desconfiado, mas assentiu. Olhou em volta, e sentou-se em uma das camas. – Pode falar.

- Eu não sei se você sabe – começou o loiro sentando na outra cama, bem de frente para Harry. – Bristol era uma vila mágica que foi invadia por trouxas no que eles chamam de Idade Média. Os bruxos locais fugiram em sua maioria para outras vilas e desde então o local tem sido puramente trouxa. Mesmo assim alguns monumentos antigos ainda permanecem relativamente mágicos, o que garante certa circulação de magia na cidade. Alguns meses atrás nós recebemos um aviso de magia anormal na cidade e alguns inomináveis vieram investigar, mas não encontraram nada fora do normal. Na semana passada, recebemos o mesmo aviso, juntamente com um sobre atividades bruxas suspeitas na região. O Ministério está com medo de que sejam Ex-Comensais ou partidários da causa que queiram se unir novamente, por isso pedimos um reforço de aurores. Minha missão, que por acaso não é da sua conta, é investigar as anomalias mágicas. A sua é procurar identificar a possível participação de partidários das trevas nessas anomalias – o loiro levantou-se e foi até o outro lado do quarto pegar algo em cima da lareira. – Nós vamos começar aqui – ele continuou, sentando-se novamente e apontando algo em um mapa. – Na igreja de St. Mary Redcliffe. Era um antigo ponto de rituais mágicos e onde está concentrada a maior parte da magia existente na cidade. Os relatos de anomalia vêm dali.

- Tudo bem, então vamos.

Os dois se levantaram juntos e acabaram por se esbarrar no vão pequeno entre as camas. Os olhos se cruzaram e toda a seriedade da missão foi substituída momentaneamente por uma tensão. O ar parecia estalar e Harry não sabia o que fazer. Sua mente ficou vazia enquanto encarava os orbes cinza à sua frente.

De repente, Malfoy estava perto demais e os dois estavam se beijando, furiosamente.

Quando um gemido escapou de seus lábios, Harry recuperou a consciência e empurrou o outro, que caiu sentado na cama. – Que droga, Malfoy, eu não sou gay!

O cinza relampejou. – Se você diz... – Draco levantou-se e foi em direção à porta. – Mas, sério, Potter... Você precisa superar essa sua negação – disse ele com um sorriso malicioso antes de sair.

O moreno arregalou os olhos antes de segui-lo. Ia ser uma longa missão aquela.

**x.x**

Algumas semanas depois, Harry ainda estava confuso. Durante os três dias em que eles ficaram em Bristol, Malfoy não disse mais nada que lembrasse o beijo entre eles. O loiro havia sido absolutamente profissional. Ele já não sabia mais o que pensar sobre o outro quando recebeu uma coruja de Malfoy.

"_E então, Potter, já resolveu parar de se lamentar? Vou estar no Caldeirão Furado no fim do expediente, se for do seu interesse._

_D.M."_

Bom, ele não era famoso por pensar racionalmente nas suas ações mesmo.

**x.x**

- Oi.

- Oi.

Silêncio.

Harry sentou no banco ao lado do loiro, no balcão mesmo e pediu uma bebida para ele. Os dois beberam calados por algum tempo.

- Já resolveu o que quer, Potter?

- Eu estou aqui, não estou?

**x.x**

Harry Potter não era virgem já fazia algum tempo.

Previsivelmente, ele tivera sua primeira vez com Ginny Weasley, sua namorada logo que a guerra acabou. Os dois terminaram logo depois, mas ele não ficou em celibato por isso. Não havia deitado com muitas mulheres, mas gostava de sexo, como todo cara saudável da idade dele.

Ele, contudo, não estava preparado para a explosão de excitação que percorreu seu corpo quando viu Draco tirando a própria blusa.

A pele pálida, com algumas cicatrizes. Pêlos, quase nenhum.

As mãos correram por ali, tímidas a principio, mas ganhando mais firmeza com o tempo.

Peitos nus que se encontravam. Lábios e línguas brincando um jogo diferente. Braços que puxavam com força.

E então não havia mais nada entre eles.

Beijos, lábios, cama.

Lençóis de seda macios. Frio. Arrepio.

Força...

Mais força.

Gemidos, muitos deles e em alto e bom som. Rápido, mais rápido...

Então, por um segundo, não havia mais som. Somente sangue em seus ouvidos. E sangue correndo muito rápido em suas veias.

E seu corpo, pesado, relaxando enquanto o de Draco fazia exatamente o mesmo.

Ele achava que não sairia daquela cama nunca mais.

* * *

N/A: E antes que me perguntem, não, eu não sei escrever NC's realmente decentes. Foi o melhor que eu consegui para essa fic e o que eu esperava dela.

Enjoy it and review!

Bjos, amo vocês ^^


End file.
